Merciful Shadows of Hell 1- Hells Virtue
by Sarah DeLaurentis
Summary: The hetalia characters face their fears of a black demon from hell. As they try to escape the hotel, they learn that this doesn't involve individual work, but team work to beat the murderous demon. Can you figure out you the demon is?


I used Characters from the following Anime shows: Hetalia

Hetalia Characters Used: Italy, Prussia, England, Germany, America, and Japan

My original characters: S Italy and my friends OC Slovakia

It was eleven o clock, Italy, Prussia, England, Germany, America, Slovakia, and South Italy were hanging out in the living room playing childish games such as seven min in Heaven and Spin the bottle. Right now they were playing Truth or Dare.

England noticed that America was being stuck up and ignoring England. He knew something was wrong. England asked, "America, what's wrong? You've been acting like this all day. Was it something I did?"

America ignores him and eats his burger that he got from Burger King. "South Italy, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Slovakia said.

"Dare." She replied.

"I dare you to… punch England across the face."

South Italy and England looked at each other and wished she hadn't said that. "Sorry England. A dare's a dare."

"I know." He sighed in displeasure. His crush hitting him across the face didn't sound kind at all.

South Italy punched him across the face hard and England moaned. "Ow. You had to hit that hard? I'm getting some ice."

England left the room and S Italy waited for him to return. Once he got back, she asked America, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

She thought of a couple of seconds and couldn't seem to come up with anything. "I dare you to take my turn. I can't think of anything right now."

"What! You always have a truck load of ideas! "England complained.

"England, Truth or Dare?" America asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kick yourself 'down South' 5 times if you catch my drift."

"How do I do that?" Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "S Italy could you.."

She sighed and pinched her nose bridge. "Fine."

They stood up and she kicked him there softly five times and sat down.

"America, Truth or Dare?" he said in an aggravated tone. "Truth."

"Tell me what I did wrong to you that you're acting stubborn to me. Did I upset you somehow?"

America raises a brow and walked away from the game in reply to England's answer.

Slovakia and South Italy stood up and chased after him. America walks down the hallway, South Italy grabs his arm tightly. "What?" America said.

"Why are you acting like this? He's only doing these dares just to make you happy."

"Let go of me."

South Italy refused and kept talking. "Who became your first friend? Who became your most trusted ally? Who helped you at times when others couldn't have?"

"I said let go!" He threw his arm out of South Italy's hold and raged into his room. Then, he shut and locked the door.

Slovakia knocks on the door. "Alfie, please let me in?"

"Fine, but only you and no one else."

He opened the door for Slovakia and shut it soon after she came in. "S Italy…"

She looks back down from where she came and noticed England limping in the darkness. Then, he stumbled onto the floor. She quickly runs to him and notices that he was drenched in blood. She turns him over and sees the blood pouring from his chest.

"England! Germany! Come quick!"

South Italy carries England back to the living room as Germany came running down the stairs in panic. There, he sees England, bloody and a wreck. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. Go and get Japan!"

Once Germany left, she checked England's pulse. There were no signs of a pulse anywhere. She starts CPR. "Stay with me England, you'll be alright." She said repeatedly to him.

After 3 min of continuous CPR, Germany and Japan finally arrive. Japan takes out his First AID kit and requests, "What's the situation."

"There's a long narrow wound across his chest."

"Gotcha."

He cleans up the wounded area and sterilizes it thoroughly. As he was stitching him up, America and Slovakia came back. The two froze in horror as they saw England covered in blood. "Don't just stand there. Come help us!" Japan hollered. America cried in tears as Slovakia took action of aiding England with him and South Italy. Germany yelled, "Prussia! Italy! Get down here, now!"

Prussia dashed down stairs with Italy falling behind. "What has happened?" Prussia asks.

"We don't know."

Suddenly, Japan took out pads and removed England's shirt. "Clear!" He shocked England with the pads and received a bpm of 90 in return. Then, England's heart struck down to zero again. "America, come here."

America obeyed him and sat down next to him. Japan gives him a syringe. Inside the syringe was a clear liquid. "This is insulin. Once South Italy stops CPR and I shock him, inject it into his right arm. Do you understand?"

America nods in reply and waits for Japan to shock him. As he did, America injected him in the arm just as he was told. He looked at England's bpm and it said 92. Japan also saw the number and sighed. "This will keep his heart rate up until I could find another way to help him. America, now bandage him up when I lift him up into sitting position."

America did as he was told once again and started to cry over his wounded friend.

"It'll be alright England. Just stay with us." South Italy cries.

England muttered, "South Italy… There was a man…"

"Did you see him?" Germany asked England.

"No, he was made up of shadows. He was a black figure that came out of nowhere. All I remember is being chocked and slaughtered across the floor with his steely knife."

German became frustrated and ordered, "Alright, Italy and I will check the third floor upstairs. Prussia and Slovakia you check The second floor. America and S Italy, stay with Japan and England. Move out!"

They dashed upstairs while South Italy and America were crying over England.

"Who would do such a thing to you? If I hadn't left you alone you would've been uninjured." South Italy moped.

England replied softly, "I'm glad that you left though. If you stayed you would've been injured, or even worse. Killed."

South Italy cries harder over all of this pain and her best friend badly wounded.

"America… Can you come here, please?" England whispered. He hovered over England's face and England continued. "America, I'm s-sorry."

"For what?"

"To whatever I did to upset you in the first place. Also, I-I need you to carry out my dying wish." England's voice started to growl as he whispered. "When you find out who've done this to me, avenge me and keep South Italy safe if I pass on."

America stuttered. "N-no, you're g-going to be o-ok England. We'll kick that shadows ass t-together."

"Thank you America… Thank you for being a good friend."

America watched England's bpm on the monitor shift from 92bpm to 88bpm.

"As the hero, I'll protect you and South Italy. I won't let anything else bad happen to you.

A loud shriek came from upstairs. As soon as it ended South Italy yelled, "Germany? Oh, no!"

"I'll go retrieve him. Guard that body with your life." Japan instructed.

He ran upstairs with his sword withdrawn from his case.

England clutches his chest from the pain and South Italy prevents him from touching the stitches. "Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself even more."

Then, Japan came back down with Germany being caressed in his arms. He sets him near England and South Italy sat between the two. Japan removed his uniform and pants and told South Italy to stitch the elongated gashes on his legs, stomach, arms, and a small cut on his neck.

Once that was finished Germany mumbled as he was starting to awake. "Italy… Where's Italy? It took Italy!"

Germany attempts to sit up, but South Italy repels the action by restraining him to the ground by keeping his wrists pinned down with her hands. "Calm down Germany. You can't get up. You lost too much blood."

"She's right Germany. You were practically dying in your own pool of blood." Japan inferred.

Japan checks his First Aid kit and realizes that he's running low on medicine supply.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Where are you going?" America asked.

"I'm low on medicine. I must head back to the house and recover more. America and South Italy, make sure that no one else gets hurt. Get everyone to come back."

Japan ran through the door, leaving them in charge.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek from upstairs. America automatically knew who it was.

"Slovakia. South Italy, you stay here while I get the others." America said.

"Not without me you're not. If that thing took down me with no problem, it'll do the same to you." Germany assured. "Let go of me S Italy."

South Italy unhanded Germany and watched him stand up with no issues what so ever.

South Italy stands as well and hugs Germany tightly. Germany felt slight pain and clinched his teeth, but didn't mind the pain as much. She looks up at him with a sad look on her face. "Please, I beg of you, don't go. I don't want to see any more bloodshed. Japan gave us direct orders to keep you here."

"Sorry but Italy has been taken. I must find the other soldiers before they face the same fate as England and I."

South Italy cries more and Germany kisses her to avoid any more tears to let loose. "Hush, I'll be alright. You'll see. Let's go America. We lived to save."

He lets go of her and they both withdraw their guns. Then they dashed up stairs. South Italy, immediately returns to England and looks over him. "S Italy…"England moaned.

He lightly touched her forehead with his bloody dried up hand and moved a few bangs out of the way. She smiled and held his bloodstained hand. "You'll be alright England. I know you will be." She happily said.

She looks at his bpm and it fell from 88bpm to 72bpm. "Japan will be here soon, don't you worry now."

"I will never worry. I'm in your hands. I know that you'll protect me, but I don't want you to get hurt." England muttered.

Unexpectedly, there was something big, black, and glowing darkness behind her. Then, a dripping bloody knife emerged out of the mysterious shadow. "Look out!" England roared. He used the last of his strength to push her out of the way, and was pierced in the lower left of his stomach.

At the same time, Japan opened the door and viewed South Italy on the ground as the murderer was flying right above England with a knife in his stomach. America and Germany were just walking down the stairs with the others.

"Stop criminal!" America shrieked. He jumped over the stairs, pulled out his rifle, and tried to shoot it, but missed.

"Damn it!" America yelled.

South Italy yelled, "Show yourself you reaper!"

It replied in a ghostly voice, "You would really think that I would show you my true self? Please dear, you're so idiotic."

Germany orders, "Where's Italy you fiend!?"

It laughed. "Ha ha ha. You amuse me the most; I can't wait to wring that little scrawny neck of yours. Ha ha.

Want to hear an interesting rule I made? Walk outside and you're dead. Ha ha ha"

Lightning flashed and the figure magically disappeared.

Japan rushed over to England and gave instant aid to him and to Slovakia, who was the only one injured during the search for everyone else.

It was five minutes to midnight and everyone was in a huddle around the injured, which was England and Slovakia.

South Italy watched Japan work his medicine skills on the two of her best friends.

After the procedure was complete Japan sighed. "America, South Italy, may I have a word with you?"

They walked to him and waited to what he had to say. "Please sit. This may… Take a while."

Once they sat Japan gave them the report of Slovakia and England. "Slovakia has been stabbed with a weapon, which was clearly a knife. She took several blows in the right abdomen and across the arms, but I was able to operate on her and it came out as a success."

America took a deep breath, "That's a relief."

"What about England?"

Japan looks at England and stares at him. "When the shadow stabbed England, he hit a vital organ; the liver. I tried everything to repair it, but.. It was unsuccessful. Other than that, I was only to repair certain things in his body due to the tools I have brought. I'm sad to say, but…" Japan looks down on to the floor in grief.

America grabs his collar and looks at him in anger. "No. Japan, don't joke around!"

"I'm sorry. I've tried everything."

America and South Italy were in a state of shock. Then, South Italy tried keeping the tears back, except for America who has already released them.

"How long does he have?" She asked.

"I can't really say. The insulin is the only thing that's keeping him alive."

America shouted,"Then give me more of it!"

Japan snapped back, "I can't, if I give him more his body will go under immediate shut down from overdose!"

South Italy walks away from Japan and walks to the other side of the room just to get away from the bad news. Germany walks toward her and sits next to her, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head from left to right. "I just found out that England won't live much longer."

She rests her head on his chest and burst out tears. Germany held her tight and put his head over hers as he closed his eyes. "Why are you here, then? Go see him before he goes. He'll miss you the most."

She and Germany walked over to England as the others were praying for him. They kneeled next to England and observed the bpm. It was at 10bpm.

He was lying there with his dull green eyes and his face turning pale. He stenches with the reek of death.

"S Italy…"He whispers to her.

9bpm…

She leans in with her head turned slightly to hear him. "Yes England?"

"There's something that I must tell you that I wanted to tell you years back."

8bpm…

"What is that?"

"Remember the day when it was the 4th of July, and it was me, you, America, and Slovakia?"

7bpm…

"Yes, it was a precious memory that I will cherish most."

"That's good. Minutes before the fireworks started, there was something I wanted to give you that I've been saving this whole time. I was never able to give it to you though."

6bpm…

England slowly grabbed something from his pocket and pulled out an old white envelope. Then he shakily gives it to her.

5bpm…

She opens the envelope and it was a picture of them. It was the day when America took a picture of them kissing. South Italy had tears forming from her eyes. "I remember this."

4bpm…

"It was most favorable moment in my life. I wish that I was able to be with you, forever. I never thought that it would end like this."

3bpm…

England continued, "Point is, once the fireworks started… I wanted to kiss you right then and there, but I wouldn't know how you would react. I thought you would hate me."

2bpm…

He pleaded," So I would like to ask you something. Kiss me."

1bpm…

"England." She whispered. She let her lips meet his and after that kiss, he was gone, forever. The monitor stretched out one huge screeching beep.

America was silent and honored his death while South Italy was crying in sorrow like never before. Germany held her softly as she burrowed into his chest and Germany said with a soft voice. "shh shh shh. He'll be safe now. He's in a better place where he won't be harmed. You made him happy before he left."

"I w-wish that I went with h-him."

The rain started to pour down hard. A life has been taken from them, something that will never be replaced.

After a moment of silence, Germany suggested, "We're going to be trapped here forever and get killed by that thing if we don't do anything. I say we should send someone out for provisions."

America shouted, "Are you crazy? The kitchen is on the 4th floor all the way in the back."

"It's either living or dying America. Don't you realize that?"

"How about me and America go get the supplies?" South Italy suggested.

Germany remained silent with that decision and finally spoke, "Aright, but take this."

He lent her his gun and she gasped. "No, I can't take this. Didn't you see what that ghost-"

"Yes, but I care about my comrades more than myself. Also in war, soldiers use teamwork to get behind the enemy lines. Now go."

He shoved her softly and America questioned, "Hey, where's Slovakia? She was just here a second ago."

They did a quick scan of the room and Japan found drops of blood forming into a trail of the missing person. He reported to them, "She probably limped up stairs when no one was watching her."

"Oh no, we must find her! I can't live without her."

"Don't worry." South Italy continued. "We'll find her, just wait."

She hugged America and started their expedition upstairs as they followed gory trail. When they reached the second floor, South Italy glanced at the map of the hotel hung up on the wall. "Ok, if we take this hallway then go right, we'll reach to the next flight of-"

Unexpectedly, there was a cry that broke the silence. It was Slovakia's voice. America grabbed South Italy's hand and guided her. "This way!"

As America followed sound of her shriek, they found themselves in a predicament. In front of them there had lied the corpse of Slovakia with her neck slit. Both of their eyes widened and South Italy held him back by holding his waist tight to prevent him from rushing over to her. He wailed his arms at her, but couldn't break the hold. He demanded, "Let go of me!"

"No, leave her. It can be a trap."

"Ha, ha, ha. Is that the sound of a victim I hear?"

S Italy knew that it was the reaper and pulls America harshly. "Come on! We can't be here. It knows we're here."

She lets go of America as they rush back to the path they were supposed to take. The shadow echoed into the hallways, "You're fear makes me hungry. I can't wait to cut you open and eat your hearts."

America picked up speed as they ran to the staircase, which leads up to the third floor. After running up the stairs, the ghost created a loud unbearable shriek with its claws against the wall. It sounded close by and their terror grew. S Italy's heart began to pound so hard as America's was taking in deep yet silent breathes to not be heard by the ghoul. "There's nowhere to hide my prey. Soon, it'll be all over so don't fret and stay where you are."

America looked for a place to hide and found an air vent into the wall. He kneeled and yanked out the cover. "Over here." he called.

She kneeled as well and he said, "Get in here, quickly there's not much time."

She crawled into the small shaft and turned herself around helping him get inside. "Now where are my subjects? I would love to eat right now." It licked its teeth with its long tongue.

America shut the vent right before the murderous shadow spirit stared down the hallway. It spoke, "I can hear you, but where are you? So you want to play hide and seek? Fine, I'll be the cat and you'll be the mice. Once I catch you, you'll have your guts ripped out as I tear you apart slowly and painfully. This is going to be fun. Ha ha ha."

America peered through the holes of the vent and watched the figure as it slowly drifts from side to side. As the shadow came closer to the stair well, it took out it's a hand in the big fumes of smoke. When America saw its hand he choked. The tips of its fingers grew into long sharp nails and continuously scratched the hallway's walls. Once it was near, America noticed that the temperature decreased and the air became transparent.

America told her quietly, "Hold your breath and keep your ears plugged."

They held in their breath and covered their ears from the disturbed sound of its claws.

"Hmmm… It appears that you're not here. They must've gone crawling back down into the lobby where their defenseless friends are. They'll come around eventually, unless they decide to eat each other alive after a few days."

Lightning flashed and so the shadow figure disappeared with it. America kicked the vent open and assisted South Italy out. America stated, "That thing's very creepy. Come, we must get the food and hurry back before it gets us."

They kept a fast pace and went up the last set of floors. Finally, they reached the kitchen and found some stale and canned food from the shelves and cabinets. As America grabbed the food, South Italy grabbed a black garbage bag under the sink and soundlessly placed the food inside. Once `the deed was done, South Italy threw the bag and kept it under its shoulder and warned him, "We have to be calm and walk slow as we travel through the halls now. Walking to fast will cause too much motion for the bag and the sound will give us away."

"Right. As the hero, I'll protect you and fight off that ghost till my last dying breath, for England."

As they left the kitchen, America lead the way as South Italy followed. "Stop."

He pushed her back from a floating vortex in the wall. "Stay here S Italy."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Now isn't the time to argue. England told me to protect you and I plan to do so whether you like it or not."

South Italy remained silent and America slipped into the vortex.

In front of him was no ordinary room, but a torture realm. It had books squeezed in shelves, torture chambers, a huge glass of glowing spheres, and sitting in a bloody black bed was the spirit. Then, he noticed that it was silently asleep. 'I should get out of here, yet there could be something in here that we can use against it.' He thought.

He tried to find every hiding place possible in case if it awoken. He walked near the large enclosed bowl. "Wow, the lights are floating by themselves. Wait those aren't lights. T-They're… Souls of the innocence."

He realized that they were not lights, but souls and the large enclosed sphere was a capsule to keep them from wandering. A cold shiver went down his back just the thought of being converted into a soul. He glanced at the demon and under his bed laid a slightly ripped up red book. Curiosity struck him. 'Why would that book be the only one under his bed? What is that assassin trying to hide that others can't see?'

He slowly crept up towards the demon with caution. Then, he bent down and took the book. Finally, he backed away without a sound and exited the room.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Take a look at this." America took a look at it himself and noticed that this book was speaking a language that he couldn't understand. "Good luck. I don't know what this book even says."

She took it from his hands and read the cover aloud. "Mischievous Demons and Fiends- The Guidebook to Purifications."

"How do you know what it says?"

"The book's written in Italian. Let's go show this to Japan, he might know what this book is about."

As they walked down several flights of stairs they made it back to the lobby without getting killed.

"About time. I was afraid that something has happened to you when I heard America scream." Germany said.

America clinched his teeth, it wasn't me. It was… Slovakia."

"Another comrade has fallen? Don't worry America. The light will rise to defeat this beast."

"I hope so" He sighed.

"What's that you're holding in your hand S Italy?" Japan asked.

"America went into the demons liar and took this. It's a guidebook to purifications."

She gave it to Japan and he skimmed the pages. "You must read the book to me. I don't speak Italian.

As Germany unloaded the food, the others were listening to the book that she read aloud. It contained history about the house they are in, the secret passageways, protection spells and potions, and ways to harm the spirit. After she read the short book, Japan requested, "Go back to page 17 in the second paragraph about protection spells. I think I can make one with all the junk around here if I scavenge them up. There's a lab over in the west side of the hotel, which is right down the hallway."

Germany offered, "I'll stay here with S Italy and America. Prussia, you go with Japan and watch out for the traps that were mentioned in the book."

"Don't worry bro, me and my bird have sharp hearing. We'll be fine." He assured him.

Once they left, the others opened up a can of food and started to eat. "Germany?" S Italy said.

He swallowed his food and replied, "Yes?"

"Why hasn't that thing killed us all? Why doesn't it attack now while we have no defense from it?"

"Well, judging by the ways this one acted. It probably wants to see us turn on each other, thus sitting back and watching; saving him from doing all of the dirty work. Were like his sitting ducks.

And America, what the hell were you thinking of going in that portal when you didn't even know where it went? You could've died."

"At least I brought back the book that can possibly save us all."

"Yet you stupidly put yourself in a whole lot of risk. If we lost you America, then what would we do then? What if you woke that thing up and got you and she killed? Losing another person will only make things worse and you know it. What kind of leader makes such a stupid decision?"

"Stop, the both of you! Quit it! Can't you see that even arguing makes it worse too? This is the past that you're discussing about, something that has already happened." South Italy yelled.

They both looked at her and America sighed. "You're right; we shouldn't be fighting of what already happened."

"I'm sorry America. Just, think ahead of what you do." Germany apologized.

Suddenly, Prussia yelled, "Germany! Help!"

"Prussia!" Germany yelled. He and the others followed him down the murky hallway.

Germany attempted to open the door, but it was jammed by these sharp objects pierced through the walls. "Damn, it won't open. Hold on you two!"

"Germany!" Japan shouted for him.

He looked at America and South Italy and ordered, "Stand against the wall. I'm going to break the door down."

They stood back and Germany took a few paces back. Then, he ran as fast as he could and slammed the door with his right soldier. The door cracked, but it wasn't enough force. He redid the process and the hinges fell off as the door shattered into pieces. America and South Italy followed him through the entrance.

Germany's eyes widened as he saw Japan lying on the ground decapitated and Italy's bloody sharp claws through the center of his brothers' chest; letting him hang in the air. Prussia slowly rotated his head and gazed at his younger brother. "G-Germany."

"P-Prussia! No!"

Prussia closed his eyes and became limp in Italy's possession.

Germany became frustrated and roared, "Italy! How could you do such a thing?!"

Italy looked at him and had a long grin across his face as his eyes glowed dark purple. "What's wrong Doitsu? You seem to be frightened by my appearance. I only did it to prove you wrong of calling me weak while we were searching the house for the others."

"I'm going to kill you… for what you've done Italy. South Italy."

South Italy tossed him his gun and said, "Italy, I hope that you enjoy your life… in hell."

He began shooting and Italy dodged every shot with Prussia still remaining through his claws. "He he he. What's wrong Doitsu? Can't hit your ally? Pathetic."

"Let go of Prussia! Now Italy!"

"If you say so."

Italy tilted his claws downward and he dropped him onto the floor, but there was something trapped in his hand. It had a bright blue glow. Italy said in a low tone, "See this Doitsu? It's your brothers' soul. It's so weak and defenseless, just like you."

Italy consumed Prussia's soul and Italy's back grew long lustful black wings. "Every soul that I consume, I get stronger. The stronger I get, the more lives that will be lost. Won't this be fun Doitsu?"

Germany pulled the trigger, but ran out of ammo and South Italy managed to take one of Japans swords that he fought with unstuck in the shattered wood. America took out his gun and they ran in front of Germany to protect him. "You're never going to get away with this Italy! I swear it by England's soul!" South Italy stated.

"Really now? Do you have what it takes to kill your own cousin?"

"If I have to do so then I shall." She hissed.

Italy ran at lightning speed toward them and South Italy jumped out of the way. America attempted for a shot and successfully hit him. Italy disappeared and reappeared behind America, swiping him across the face with his four inch claws of death. America slid across the floor and ended up smashing his head against the wall with a loud thud. America looked at Italy and saw blood dripping from the lower right of his stomach. Italy laughed, "You idiot. You really think a shot like that would kill me?"

Italy heard South Italy and Germany coming from behind and flew into the air. He swiftly twisted himself and landed a powerful kick on Germany, sending him falling backwards. Then, Italy ended up dodging as he watched every move with South Italy's sword from hitting him. He went under after the one attack and used his claws to break her weapon. South Italy front flipped over him with a twist and started blocking his claws. "Did I turn the tables on you South Italy?"

America and Germany quickly stood up and replaced their gun with swords and ran into battle. Germany commanded, "We got you surrounded, surrender now!"

Italy impeded Italy and an evil grin appeared on his face. "You imbecile. Ahhh!" Italy fell on the ground and grabbed the top of his head tightly. "W-what's happening?" Then Italy's voice turned normal, " Doitsu! Help!"

The voice continued to change. "Shut it you or I'll eat your soul entirely!"

"D-Doistu!"

Germany said, "Italy's being possessed. How are we going to drawl it out?"

The demon regained control and stood up. "W-what happened to Italy?" America questioned.

The spirit inside Italy's body replied, "I finished him off. No need for this body now that my plans have been soiled."

"You monster!" America replied in horror.

The figure quickly escaped the body and hid in the shadows. "Where did he go?" Germany asked.

From the corner of South Italy's eye, the evil spirit was in the motion of pouncing onto Germany. "Germany, watch out!"

When Germany turned, South Italy pushed him out of the way. America yelled, South Italy!"

When Germany looked South Italy, she had the enemies claws through her stomach oozing in blood. As the light shined down upon the two, the figure was a man with purple eyes with a scarf concealing part of his face.

The man whispered in her ear, "I knew that you're going to do that miss. Now I'm going to take your soul as well. Ha ha."

Germany said, "Stop you!" He threw his sword at the man and was able to cut his neck slightly. He flew up in the air with her and he started to go back inside her and crushed her heart to retrieve the soul.

The man's laugh filled the room and decided to drop the lifeless body. "South Italy!" Germany dashed to the center of the room and caught her just in time. "No, not you too." he cried. Then, he set her down lightly and looked up at the man.

The man ate her soul and started to have a blood red glow around him. "Please, call me Russia. Now it's both of your turns to die."

Russia hid in the shadows once more and America saw the book and supplies on a long metal table. He ran toward the items, but Russia interfered. America hollered, "Germany! Go to the table and make the potion, I'll keep him distracted!"

Russia glanced at Germany, but decided to quarrel with America. 'I have to get rid of this one first.' Russia thought.

While America occupied Russia, Germany reached to the desk and tried his best to read the book to figure out what it said. Once the potion was near to completion, he used the red liquid to make satins symbol, which is a ten pointed star with two circles surrounding it. Finally, for it to work it requires the demons blood to touch it. He looked at the corner of the wall and saw his sword with some of Russia's blood. "Keep him occupied for a few more minutes!"

Germany ran after his sword and Russia disappeared from America. "Watch out Germany!"

Germany heard him and did a back flip right before Russia was able to stab him with his claws. "You won't get away that easily." Russia said in a deep voice.

'Damn it. Now what should I do?' He thought.

America grabbed the sword and tossed it to Germany. "Catch!"

Germany caught it and ran back to the cure with Russia coming up from behind. Russia grabbed his leg and began shoving his claws breaking into his skin. "Ahh! Almost… there!"

He pointed out the sword and was within centimeters of the potion. Germany tossed the sword lightly and the blood hit the circle.

"No!" Russia screamed. "This cannot be! I'm all powerful! No!"

Suddenly, a big flash of white light occurred and Germany and America shield their eyes.

After the flash, they uncovered their eyes and found six souls were flying around. They entered into the corpses and the bodies were being repaired. Germany watched a soul go inside S Italy. Her large hole in her stomach disappeared and was fully recovered. She opened her eyes slowly and whispered, "Germany?"

Germany rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "South Italy!"

America's eyes widened. He saw England and Slovakia come into the room looking like that they have never been unharmed. "England! Slovakia!"

He gave him a huge hug. England saw South Italy and smiled with joy. "S-S Italy!"

S Italy stood up and ran to him. England caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and kissed her again.

"I never want to leave your side. Never."

Germany asked, "Can we get out of here please? I don't want to do this all over again."

Everyone agreed escaped the haunted Hotel and never bothered to take a second glance back.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha…" Russia laughed as he remained lurking in the shadows. "I'll get you next time and when I do, you'll all die."


End file.
